


Feel Something So Right, Doing the Wrong Thing

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [13]
Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Dub/non-con, Felching, Multi, Peter Parker's Magical Healing Come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wanted Spiderman to save him, but didn't expect it to be like this.</p>
<p>TASM2 Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Something So Right, Doing the Wrong Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Medicinal Purposes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507400) by [jono74656](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656). 



Feel Something So Right, Doing the Wrong Thing

 

Harry knelt beside the bed and absently ran his fingertips under the edge of the leather collar that encircled his neck.

When he’d first set out to get a blood sample from Spiderman to help stave off his illness, he’d never expected to end up here. 

The realisation that the ‘hero’ was his childhood best friend had shocked him, and he’d begun putting pressure on Peter to get what he wanted. 

Then he’d made his biggest mistake to date, he’d decided to threaten Peter’s girlfriend, sure that it would make the lovestruck idiot cave in to him.

Instead, Peter had almost killed him there and then, only Gwen’s intervention had saved his life, and brought him to his reduced state.

Who would have guessed that sweet, innocent little Gwen Stacy would turn out to be such a kinky bitch?

He tried to shut out her moans as Peter slammed into her over and over; the Spiderman package apparently included an unfair amount of stamina for a practically virginal teenager.

Harry had fucked long and hard and endured much embarrassment for his stamina.

Gwen’s moans suddenly rose to a shrieking crescendo, and he glanced up in time to see her back arching as she came, Peter’s hips pistoning into her until he groaned Gwen’s name, stiffening as he came in her, before slumping across her, both of them gasping for breath.

Peter slowly pulled out of Gwen, then slid to the edge of the bed and crooked a finger at Harry.

"Time for your medicine."

Harry swallowed his instinctive curses, and crawled on hands and knees until he could kneel up between Peter’s spread legs, suckling the remnants of Peter’s come and Gwen’s juices from his cock until Peter hissed from oversensitivity and pushed him away.

Peter then stood, and slapped Harry on the ass, urging him to climb up onto the bed. Harry settled himself into the cradle formed by Gwen’s laxly spread legs, and stared at the trickle of Peter’s come leaking out of her pussy before shuffling forward and licking the trickle up, grinning to himself as Gwen moaned softly, and tangled her fingers into his hair.

Encouraged, he licked more firmly, and her hips shifted, causing more of Peter’s come to dribble out from between her lips and into his mouth. He swallowed it down and told himself it was medicine, not come at all. 

He’d never had any interest in other men, but once Peter and Gwen had realised that Peter’s come could fill in for his blood to help keep Harry’s condition in remission, he’d found himself trapped into this situation, and he’d already swallowed more come than most porn stars.

Peter had a hell of a refractory period and liked nothing better than burying his cock in Harry’s throat.

Then Gwen had started taking the pill, and Peter had abandoned Harry for the pleasures of his girlfriend; Gwen had simply decided that after Peter had shot his load in her Harry would lick it back out.

He blocked out Peter’s grunts as he stroked himself, watching Harry licking his come out of his girlfriend’s pussy, and focused solely on Gwen. 

This at least was something he enjoyed, even despite the bitter come slowly seeping out of her pussy and down his throat.

Peter took advantage of the position to knead Harry’s arse cheeks roughly, and he shut his eyes, hoping that Peter wouldn’t tire of Gwen any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what corner of my mind this sprang forth from, but it's been harassing me, so I'm writing it down for you to judge.
> 
> Basically this is the darker flip side of the coin to be story, For Medicinal Purposes Only.


End file.
